


Catch You When You Fall

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hell Trauma, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pair of comment fics written for the comment_fic comm for a couple of prompts that inspired me. ;) </p><p>Gabriel's willing to do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING for Sam. But Sam's been so horrifically traumatized and abused by another archangel, neither of them can be sure it's enough. </p><p>WARNINGS: Reference to past torture and non-con (canon) and very mild abuse themes (no actual abuse in story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



_"What would I have to do? What do I have to change?"_

_"... You. You're always gonna be... what you are, and... after... after everything..."_

The words echo in Sam Winchester's mind - the archangel's desperate plea, and his own despairing response - as he stares down at the broken form kneeling just outside the bunker's door. Gabriel's eyes are dark and harrowed, exhaustion making his head heavy as he lifts his gaze to meet Sam's eyes. He's holding up a small vial, glowing blue, in his shaking hand. Sam can see the blood soaking through his shirt where he... he must have...

_He cut it out... God, he carved it out of himself... for_ me...

Sam drops to the landing floor, reaching out to gather the trembling angel - _no, not an angel, not anymore_ \- into his arms and pull him close. Gabriel collapses against him, his breathing deep with relief and sharp with pain, still holding up the vial for Sam to take.

Sam can't even begin to imagine how much it must hurt.

" _Why?_ " Sam whispers, shaking his head, eyes burning with tears as he accepts the offered gift, far more than he could ever have asked.

_But you did. You did ask. And he surrendered it without question._

"I - I could never hurt you, Sam," Gabriel replies, weak and exhausted. "I know that... but... _you_ needed to know that, so... it's yours." He looks up to meet Sam's eyes, earnest and pleading. " _I'm_ yours," he whispers.

Sam can only respond by pulling him closer, kissing him gently but fervently, tasting the salt of his own tears on Gabriel's lips as he finally pulls away.

"Come on," he murmurs as he gathers Gabriel gently into his arms and carries him inside. "Let's get you patched up..." He brushes his lips across Gabriel's forehead as the smaller man settles in against his chest. "... my angel."


	2. Sam Falling

There's a certain thrill to it, yeah - the loss of control as his feet lose purchase and he's thrown against the nearest flat surface, Sam moving in lightning quick to grasp his wrists and smile almost against his trembling lips with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

It's exciting, knowing that this time, he couldn't stop what's going to happen here if he tried - that the control isn't in his hands and he doesn't exactly know what's going to happen here.

But... it's a little bit terrifying, too, the way Sam's hands tighten on his wrists until his bones ache, the vicious, taunting whisper in his ear, "How's it feel to be helpless, Mr. All-Powerful Archangel?"

Because he knows that Sam's riding a fine line between the irresistible allure of pleasure and power... and a dark desperation for revenge. He doesn't know if Sam's really seeing _him_ \- or another archangel whom he suspects, more and more these days, used _his_ face in the Cage, to amplify Sam's torment.

"It feels amazing," he whispers, holding Sam's gaze, willing his lover to see the love he feels, the certainty that he'd never hurt him. "You can do... whatever you want to me, and I _love_ that, Sam. Love _you. Trust_ you..."

The soft words seem to break through the haze, and Sam looks stricken for a moment, his grip faltering enough that Gabriel can lift a hand to the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss filled with all the urgency he feels to reassure Sam, to let him know that it's okay, he understands, he forgives the violence that Sam didn't _quite_ commit.

"It's okay," he gasps out when the kiss is broken and Sam's tears are soaking into the shoulder of his shirt, closing his eyes and just holding on. "It's okay, Sam... I've got you..."


End file.
